FASOLA CHALLENGE - Zapytaj Beczkę 119
Jednogłośna Opinia skąd ty wiesz że sie masturbuje ... czuje sie obserwowany ... lubię to ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - XxXSwagI_CuntXxX 69 Pytania *Pozdrowisz kota Shrodingera?﻿ - Jędrzej Cięciel *Rurki są fajne ._.﻿ - ✯Sprinter✯ *Krzysiu, ja przepraszam bardzo, ale czy nie odnosisz wrażenia że grupa odbiorców która Cię ogląda i śmieje się z Twoich żartów, jest bardziej wykształcona niż grupa odbiorców Gimpera? bo ja tak. :v﻿ - Vanity. *Krzysiu, coraz rzadziej w programie pojawia się nasz ulubieniec Gimbus. Czy to oznacza,że obraził się na inne postacie lub ciebie? A może wydoroślał?﻿ - Metallix_x *FRASZKI BECZKI Drogi Krzysiu ty grubasie, na siłownię idź z Gonchakiem. Potem zróbcie FUNNY MOMENTS, za hajs z filmu kupcie domek...﻿ - Maciej Hoffmann *Krzysiu zauważyłeś to, że większość polskich jutuberów mówi, że nie ogląda polskiego jutuba bo jest słaby a sami uważają się za internatowych bogów oczywiście mowa też o tobie... - hphph *Krzysztofie, czy Japończycy mają duże problemy z wypowiedzeniem twojego imienia? Pozdrawiam!﻿ - Kamil Gala *Krzysiu! W sumie ty już masz 30 lat, a my jesteśmy gimbusami. Czy to nie dziwne, że wykłócasz się z takimi dzieciakami i pokazujesz takie głupoty? (w pozytywnym sensie) Bo w środowisku dorosłych mieli by Cię za jakiegoś nienormalnego właśnie ;d Ale mało dorosłych ogląda YT na szczęście (y)﻿ - Helfie Lee *Oglądając twój film oglądałem też kabaret, i tak oto pierwszy raz się smiałem przy twoim filmie. (Bo jesteś nieśmieszny) (xDD)﻿ - Machamaza *jak poderwać dziewczynę ?﻿ - KanirGames *Krzysiu, zrobisz cały odcinek w stylu Q&A ?﻿ - sebawloch13542 *Krzysiu dlaczego ludzie we współczesnym świecie tak bardzo ubóstwiają kompozytorów jak Mozart, czy malarzy jak Leonardo da Vinci? Może i mieli talent i za ich czasów malowali jak bogowie, ale dziś jest wielu ludzi, którzy komponują i malują dużo lepiej, a tylko ze względu na to, że oni to zapoczątkowali na taką skalę, społeczność uznaje ich za nie wiadomo kogo...﻿ - dziewan7 *Nie, Panie Beczka. Pan się myli. Zjebany to jest homoseksualizm i normalne tolerancyjne podejście do niego, a nie wspieranie tego flagą Polski. Tyle w temacie. - Karol Trojanowski *Fraszki Mickiewicza: KOKS BIESIADY "DZIADY" - Clarissa Regbo *Fraszki beczki numer trzy: aglety aplety aprety ariety ascety aszety atlety aulety alety basety bawety berety bidety bilety birety bonety bufety burety bzdety cadety cedety cybety cywety debety dezety dokety egrety estety facety fasety ferety filety firety gamety gazety godety hulety impety inlety inmety insety kacety kadety - Szymix *Pytań wiele zadawałem Być w programie Twoim chciałem Tyś odrzucił całą kupe Tak więc Krzysiu, chuj Ci w dupe : )﻿ - ThePapaj19 *BECZKI Gonciu- biciu, byciu, dęciu, duciu, faciu, jęciu, kiciu, kuciu, myciu, piciu, ryciu, tyciu, wiciu, wyciu, żęciu,żuciu, życiu, babciu, cieciu, cięciu, ciociu, cipciu, córciu, czuciu, darciu, domciu, dupciu, dyrciu, gapciu, gięciu,gniciu, gościu, hipciu, kapciu, kawciu, klęciu, kluciu, kłuciu, knuciu, kopciu, kryciu, kumciu, liściu,łapciu, łokciu, mamciu, marciu, mięciu, obiciu, obuciu, obyciu, odęciu, okuciu, omyciu, opiciu,owiciu, ozuciu, ożyciu, pańciu, papciu, parciu, pięciu, pipciu, pluciu, połciu, prąciu, pruciu, psuciu,pupciu, pypciu, rapciu, skuciu, snuciu, spiciu, szyciu, tarciu, teściu, truciu, ubiciu, ubyciu, ujęciu,ujściu, ukuciu, umyciu, upiciu, utyciu, uwiciu, użęciu, użyciu, wbiciu, wkuciu, wmyciu, wpiciu, wryciu,wujciu, wzuciu, wżęciu, wżyciu, zbiciu, zbyciu, zięciu, zmyciu, zryciu, zwiciu, zzuciu, zżęciu, zżuciu,zżyciu, żabciu, żarciu, bożęciu, ciamciu, ciapciu, dobiciu, dobyciu, dojęciu, dojściu, dokuciu, domyciu, dopiciu, doryciu,dożęciu, dożuciu, dożyciu, kapuciu, kłapciu, kłykciu, kmieciu, knykciu, krypciu, księciu, kwieciu,lwięciu, nabiciu, nabyciu, nadęciu, najęciu, najściu, namyciu, napiciu, nażęciu, nażyciu, objęciu,obkuciu, obmyciu, obryciu, obwiciu, obżęciu, ocięciu, odarciu, odbiciu, odbyciu, odjęciu, odkuciu,odmyciu, odpiciu, odżęciu, odżyciu, ogniciu, okryciu, oparciu, opięciu, opluciu, orlęciu, osnuciu,oślęciu, otarciu, otruciu, papuciu, pobiciu, pobyciu, podęciu, pojęciu, pokuciu, pomyciu, popiciu,poryciu, powiciu, powyciu, pożęciu, pożuciu, pożyciu, pójściu, psięciu, sklęciu, skłuciu, skryciu,spięciu, spruciu, starciu, struciu, sześciu, ścięciu, śmieciu, śnięciu, ucięciu, uczuciu, udarciu,ugięciu, ukłuciu,﻿ - Dank Pepe *Gonciu Gonciu mój malutki masz na twarzy cztery sutki﻿ - Oski OCB *Fraszki Beczki: Siedzę w autobusie, obok mnie żul Oglądam Krzysia i mam bekę w chuj Gdy patrzę w ekran, żul też zagląda Co ty za fajnego jutubera tam oglądasz? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - mikado1312 *Krzysiu! Co sądzisz o tym że "cegły" są dalej produkowane? Przecież idziemy coraz dalej, a duża liczba osób woli telefony, które mogliśmy dostać około trzech lat temu. Nie chodzi mi o to, że mamy mieć cały czas nowe telefony. Sam nie lubię takich ludzi, którzy chcą mieć najnowszy telefon za wszelką cenę.﻿ - ZBlast Pl *Krzysiu powiedz ten zajebisty tekst z Dextera ! Głosem Gimbusa : 3 Sometimes I wonder what it would be like for everything inside me that’s denied and unknown to be revealed. But I’ll never know. I live my life in hiding. My survival depends on it﻿ - MultiKataang *Kurde odpowiedzi w nowych beczkach są za bardzo "głupkowate" :(﻿ - Karol Kowalewski *Czemu ksiądz z którym mam lekcje (KATECHEZĘ) myśli, że gry akceptujemy umowę licencyjną blizzarda (w Diablo III) to akceptujemy pakt z diabłem? PRZECIEŻ TAM SIĘ ZABIJA DEMONY I DIABŁY A NIE ANIOŁY I BOGA﻿ - Standin. Eeriek *Ostatnio wychodząc z baru zaczepił nas pijany koleś i rzekł do mojego kumpla "oglądam cie na jutubie". Miał na myśli ciebie. Pozdrawiam bogusia :)﻿ - nasz a morze brydrzys *Cześć Krzysiu O ile do przodu $ wychodzisz miesięcznie. Nie to że jestem ciekawy. - kqmils Kqmilus *Czemu służą próbne matury ? CHYBA TYLKO TEMU , ŻE BARDZIEJ ZDAJESZ SB SPRAWE Z TEGO, ŻE KURWA NIE ZDASZ WŁAŚCIWEJ, CZYŻ NIE ?!﻿ - Ps *Słownik beczki: "JAK ŚWINIA"- bezokolicznik﻿ - Wojan *Co sądzisz o tej nowej dziwnej zabawce firmy TECOT i polega ona na łapania przez sznurek który dynda nam tym dziecią z dupy i tam jest twarz kurczaka którą łapie się bajka. DLA MNIE TO JEST MUSZTARDZSTWO﻿ - Jazi u *Beczka! Jak to było być takim kanałem przed wybiciem się, takim jak mój? Trudno było? :D﻿ - Majestyczny *Krzysiu, o co chodzi fejmom hipsterom i innym durnowatym typkom z internetu,którzy tylko szukają pretekstu do tego,żeby pokazać jacy to oni są zajebiści. Niech wreszcie zrozumieją,że są najbardziej wnerwiającymi ludźmi jacy tylko istnieją.﻿ - kurkowa 123 *Czy tylko mnie sie wydaje czy Krzysiu jest ostation bardziej pierdolniety niz byl wczesniej ;)﻿ - Wiktoria Rohde *Dlaczego kucpanny słuchające chujowego metalu np Sabatonu, KoRna czy Behemotha są brzydkie, grube i zjebane na umyśle, a fanki dobrej techniki, np Voivod, Deicide, Aborted ZAWSZE są zadbane, inteligentne, nie atencjują się na siłę?﻿ - Jan Kotwicz *Uwaga, będzie dummy target dla haterów: Myślę że religia i nauka powinna się uzupełniać :P Każda ze swych stron ma coś do zaoferowania, ma pytania, na co druga ma odpowiedź. - SizarAnderson15 *Naprawdę myślisz, że ktoś wali sobie konia oglądając cię? Nie za wysoka samooocena?﻿ - Yato Fraszki Beczki *KOKS BIESIADY "DZIADY" - Clarissa Regbo *aglety aplety aprety ariety ascety aszety atlety aulety alety basety bawety berety bidety ...- Szymix *Pytań wiele zadawałem Być w programie Twoim chciałem Tyś odrzucił całą kupe Tak więc Krzysiu, chuj Ci w dupe : )﻿ - ThePapaj19 *Gonciu- biciu, byciu, dęciu, duciu... - Dank Pepe *Gonciu Gonciu mój malutki masz na twarzy cztery sutki﻿ - Oski OCB *Siedzę w autobusie, obok mnie żul Oglądam Krzysia i mam bekę w chuj Gdy patrzę w ekran, żul też zagląda Co ty za fajnego jutubera tam oglądasz? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)﻿ - mikado1312 Jastrząb Gramatyki *polega ona na łapania przez sznurek który dynda nam tym dziecią z dupy i tam jest twarz kurczaka którą łapie się bajka - Jazi u (Krzysiu jednak podpisał tego użytkownika jako "Jazu u") Nowe postacie *Koleś, który lubi się wszystkim napierdolić *Koleś, który mówi przysłowia w całości i stara się brzmieć mądrze Podkład muzyczny *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions - Honky Tonkin' *John Deley - In the Quarter *Silent Partner - Carmel Shades *Green Orbs - Mr. Turtle (Q&A i Fasola Challenge Gonchaka) *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Marsz Turecki (Fraszki Beczki) *Silent Partner - What It Is *Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (2001: A Space Odyssey OST) (przy "zabawie efektami" w programie do montażu) *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham and Howe Ciekawostki * Na początku odcinka Krzysztof porusza ustami do słów "You think I'm cute? Yes or no? Yes?". ''Słowa te zostały oryginalnie wypowiedziane przez dziecięcą modelkę Aiden J Garcia w popularnym filmiku na YouTube. * Krzysztof w odcinku przedstawia nowe postacie: '''Koleś, który lubi się wszystkim napierdolić' oraz Koleś, który mówi przysłowia w całości i stara się brzmieć mądrze. * Na początku odcinka w tle wisi koszulka z wizerunkiem Krzysztofa. * Gonchak w tym odcinku po raz kolejny poprowadził swoje "Q&A", w którym zachęcał do zostawiania mu łapek w górę, gdyż to go bardzo motywuje i zrobił zapowiedziane Fasola Challenge, ale bez Bandziora i Muchy. (stąd tytuł odcinka) * Na końcu odcinka Krzysztof śpiewa "Szczęśliwej drogi już czas" - nawiązał tym sposobem do utworu o takim tytule. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 6 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gonchakiem